True Love at First Sight
by Mityay
Summary: Shuichi is a transfer student at Onkinshi Academy, on his first day, he mistakingly runs into the hottest guy in school Eiri Uesugi. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Anyone miss me? -crickets sing- well then… Anyway, sorry I have written shit lately, I'll tell you guys the truth, I've just been to damn lazy and was in another slump. But then I got this awesome idea! Please don't judge it! Unless its good judgment… Yay! New fan fiction! By the way, this chapter takes place before the rape, Eiri is still 16 though.

**EDIT: I'm sorry if you don't like my writing in this chapter, my writing has improved a lot since I posted this chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER, I DO NOT OWN GRAVITATION, BELONGS TO MAKI MURAKAMI. (and I don't own the quotes from the lyrics below)**

'_Something's getting in the way.  
__Something's just about to break.__  
I will try to find my place, in the Diary of Jane.  
__As I burn another page,__  
As I look the other way.  
__I still try to find my place, in the Diary of Jane  
So tell me how it should be.'_

_Diary of Jane _by _Breaking Benjamin_

**Chapter 1**

As I stood in front of my new school, Onkinshi Academy, I shiver at the nerve racking moment, I was a new transfer student. Everyone knows that students just _love _to bully the new student. Even worse is that this school has **every grade **attending it! I was just a low on the food chain 7th grader. But luckily, I best friend, Hiro, goes to this school too (our parents have the same job).

_Ding, ding, ding! _"Oh God! I'm going to be late on my first day!" Cried Shuichi, even though he though school was a waste of time and half the shit you learn you don't even use in life. He only went because his parents would kill him if he didn't, and for the shits and giggles.

I ran past the obnoxiously loud crowd in the courtyard, and into the main entrance, or at least that's what I think it was… The corridor was filled with lockers, doors, and teenage students and pre-teens (there's different between the elementary and adolescents). "Classroom 302" read aloud Shuichi, he looked around the hall puzzled, but he soon found it.

"Ah ha, room 302!" He muttered and cautiously opened the door, hoping that no one had place a bucket of water or some kind of prank there. Alls clear. Shuichi inched toward an empty desk in the back row. He swiped out his pink (yes pink) iPod and set it to the song _Handlebars _by _Flobots._

_I can ride my bike with no handlebars  
No handlebars  
No handlebars_

_I can ride my bike with no handlebars  
No handlebars  
No handlebars_

_Look at me, look at me  
hands in the air like it's good to be  
ALIVE,  
and I'm a famous rapper  
even when the paths are all crookedy_

_I can show you how to do-si-do  
I can show you how to scratch a record  
I can take apart the remote control  
And I can almost put it back together  
I can tie a knot in a cherry stem  
I can tell you about Leif Ericson  
I know all the words to "De Colorés"  
And "I'm Proud to be an American"  
Me and my friend saw a platypus  
Me and my friend made a comic book  
And guess how long it took  
I can do anything that I want 'cause, look:_

_I can keep rhythm with no metronome  
No metronome  
No metronome_

_I can see your face on the telephone  
On the telephone  
On the telephone_

_Look at me  
Look at me  
Just called to say that it's good to be  
ALIVE  
In such a small world  
All curled up with a book to read_

_I can make money open up a thrift store  
I can make a living off a magazine  
I can design an engine sixty four  
Miles to a gallon of gasoline_

_I can make new antibiotics  
I can make computers survive aquatic conditions  
I know how to run a business  
And I can make you want to buy a product_

_Movers shakers and producers  
Me and my friends understand the future  
I see the strings that control the systems  
I can do anything with no assistance  
I can lead a nation with a microphone  
With a microphone  
With a microphone  
I can split the atoms of a molecule  
Of a molecule  
Of a molecule_

_Look at me  
Look at me  
Driving and I won't stop  
And it feels so good to be  
Alive and on top  
My reach is global  
My tower secure  
My cause is noble  
My power is pure  
I can hand out a million vaccinations  
Or let them all die in exasperation  
Have them all healed of their lacerations  
Have them all killed by assassination  
I can make anybody go to prison  
Just because I don't like them and  
I can do anything with no permission  
I have it all under my command  
I can guide a missile by satellite  
By satellite  
By satellite  
and I can hit a target through a telescope  
Through a telescope  
Through a telescope  
and I can end the planet in a holocaust  
In a holocaust  
In a holocaust  
In a holocaust  
In a holocaust  
In a holocaust_

_I can ride my bike with no handlebars  
No handle bars  
No handlebars_

_I can ride my bike with no handlebars  
No handlebars  
No handlebars_

That song always calmed him down when he was nervous. He didn't miss his old school, not one bit. It was like hell on Earth, and he bet it'd be the same.

Hiro noticed Shuichi sitting all alone and depressed, he never looked good depressed, his bubble gum pink hair and large violet eyes just didn't fit. Shuichi's head snapped up to face Hiro as he heard his footsteps of the racket of his new classmates and his iPod.

"Hey," Hiro mumbled. Shuichi only waved in reply, he paused his iPod and removed the headsets.

"What's the matter, Shuichi?" Questioned Hiro staring down at his quite depressed best friend.

"You know, just nervous and tired" Replied Shuichi. He _did _look quite tired. "What time did you go to sleep?" Shuichi looked around the classroom trying to think, but thank God their homeroom teacher had walked it, as if she had a script.

On the Way Out

Shuichi sprinted through the corridors, relieved that school was over for the day, he already wished it was summer. Still 194 more days of life to go until summer vacation! (Japanese go to school half days on Saturdays)

**SLAM!**

"Ouch! Sorry!!" Yelled Shuichi, he had just run into the most sexiest teenager alive! (or in this school at least -shrug-)

"No problem, I haven't seen you around here before, what's your name?" The tall golden haired teen spoke with a soft, gentle voice while placing his hand forth for Shuichi to help himself stand again.

"I-I'm S-Shuichi… Shuichi Shindou, class 1-C… You are..?" He said in a shaky, nervous voice, beginning to sweat and fiddled with his hair.

"Eiri. Eiri Uesugi. Class 3-D" He replied with a gentle smile.

"O-oh, t-that's a nice name. Um… Sorry, again. Nice meeting you!" He sprinted home.

"Wait!" Cried out Eiri, but it was to late.

_D-do I have a crush on this guy?! Hell no! I can't!_

_To Be Continued!!_

**A/N- So how'd you guys like it? Please R & R, no flames, don't waste your time, I'll just delete them. I don't want to waste your time, that's the last thing I want to do to you! So how'd you like my second fan fiction? But if you do have any pointers or better words, please tell me, I'd be happy to listen! If you want to listen to any of the songs I use in my fan fiction, there's a link to my iMeem profile with a play list. To make it easier, just click the artist button so it'll put them in alphabetical order. So, till next time, buh-bye!!**


	2. Chapter 2

-jumps out of a wrapped box- I'M NOT DEAD! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone! Thank you for reviewing my first chapter, I've gained a lot of readers, thank you all!!! I'm thinking about making a Gravitation Christmas one shot, should I? Please review this chapter and say whether you want one or not! On with my humble 'lil story thing!

P.S. I have a new play list site thing, its on My Flash Fetish the link is on my profile!

P.S.S. I edited the other chapter, I learned that they room names go by year and your grades _or _year and your last name, mine goes by last name, and sorry for the mistake!

**DISCLAIMER: GRAVITATION BELONGS TO MAKI MURAKAMI**

'_Stop stalling, make a name for yourself.  
__Boy you better put that pen to paper, charm your way out.  
__If you talk you better walk you better back your shit up  
__With more than good hooks while you're all under the gun  
__Start talking "a sensationalist"  
__Oh he's slightly clever to just a certain extent  
__If you talk you better walk you better keep your mouth shut'_

-London Beckoned Songs About Money Written by Machines **by **Panic at the Disco

**Chapter 2-**

Shuichi scrambled through the bustling streets of Tokyo hollering _'I'M NOT GAY! I CAN'T BE GAY', _over and over again like a ritual chant which attracted many strange glances. I mean, a boy with gentle silk-like cherry blossom pink hair and lavender eyes pretty much had the words written out in bold text on his forehead practically ear-piercingly screaming **'I'M GAY!'.**

_Must I be so naïve? Must I fall head over heels for him? Does he even have feelings for me? _To Shuichi, it seemed that he _may _be the type of guy who gives off a ideal impression that he has feelings for you, except its just a filthy, vile act. A straight-forward mask. It could be possible, and it may not be. But this was the theory he was going to pursue.

**[Insert quick time skip here]**

Shuichi fumbled upstairs to his humble room to shut out the world by occupying himself with music. Music was his passion, not this 'Eiri Uesugi' guy. He immediately plugged his synthesizer into the outlet and began to play upbeat techno music, planning his next song.

"SHUICHI! CAN YOU TURN THE MUSIC DOWN! WE HAVE GUESTS HERE!" Screeched his mother. She was a middle aged woman with jet black hair and lavender eyes that glistened like Shuichi's, just not as joyful and dazzling though. Shuichi's mother and father were speaking with relatives about this years _Shubun no hi_[1] festival, to waver about whose house they shall hold it at.

Shuichi didn't really see why it was so significant, secretly, his favorite festival was the _Hanami/Cherry Blossom Festival_[2], even though it may seem like a feminine one. He unplugged his synthesizer then rested himself upon his bed, dreaming about this 'Eiri Uesugi' guy, was that even his real name? It didn't really matter to Shuichi, at least he gave him some kind of name. He had never experienced this feeling before.

_Do I really love you, Eiri? _Shuichi thought to himself. _Love doesn't make any sense. Is this even love?_

**[At the Uesugi Residence]**

_That boy… Why does he make me feel so… Bizarre? I don't even know him… _Eiri questioned himself, as he sat motionless, staring mystified into space. He then positioned himself up and out of his chair up and began to swiftly pace around the room thinking. _If only I knew where he lived… Then I could see him again! _He had an idea.

"Mom, Dad, I'll be right back!" He hollered to them, though he didn't really see the point of telling them that, they didn't mind him going off on his own anymore. He was potent enough to handle the bitter, cruel world… Or at least they thought so…

Eiri was going to the school to look up Shuichi's documents to locate where the little bugger lived, whether he liked it or not…

**[In Front of the Campus]**

Eiri stood dully in front of the main building. It looked as if it were the most ancient school building in all of Japan, and possibly all of Asia. It had medieval windows and was made of smooth, stones in a range of different shapes. There was a large cherry wood door, which also looked medieval standing at about eight-feet high. Finally, he glanced left, then right to check if anyone was watching him. The coast was clear. He slowly stalked his way to the main entrance. He glanced back one last time. This was it. His feet slowly tapped upon the simple path leading inside.

He gradually grasped the metal handle and pressed the petite thumb sized lever, slightly gapping the door away from its other half. He slyly slipped in without making a single sound, knowing that at least a few teachers may still be there, and obviously there were janitors there. His assumption was correct. He could slightly hear the muffles of teachers voices in the teacher's lounge.

The suspense of it was slashing at him. His heart was beating so loudly that he was almost sure that they could hear him in there. The thudding was becoming louder by the second, but he soon realized that it wasn't just his heartbeat he heard, it was footsteps too. He apprehensively looked from side to side, front to back and realized that they were coming from a corridor all to close to him, he dove to his right, and straight into the men's bathroom breathing heavily.

_Oh God… How the hell am I going to do this?!_

**[At the Shindou Residence]**

Shuichi stood staring vacantly out the window of his bedroom. _Where are you right now Eiri Uesugi? _He questioned himself, it was tearing him to shreds, but he just couldn't help it. He knew almost nothing about him, yet he fell in love with Eiri. _Why do I feel this way? Does _he _feel this way too?_ He pitied him. At times like this, he always turned to music to cheer himself up, so he grasped his hot pink iPod and set on random, and came onto an English song called _'Anything'_[3] by _Simple Plan, _oh how that showed his emotions for Eiri. There was a pause, then the music began.

'_These days I can't help but wonder why  
__I stick to my illusions to carry on  
__I'm so ashamed to dream of you  
__I guess that your out of my league_

_How I wish that someday  
__I could belong to your world  
__Really wish that someday  
__You'd just take me away _

_I'll do anything _

_To hold you in my arms  
__You look at me, you laugh  
__Somehow I can't put you in the past _

_I'll do anything_

_To fall asleep with you  
__I know I'm not that cool  
__So maybe I should just forget you _

_Now you set your eyes on me  
__I turn myself around to see  
__When your eyes meet mine you'll say  
__Sorry, then you'll look away_

_How I wish that someday  
__I could belong to your world  
__Really wish that someday  
__You'd just take me away _

_I'd do anything _

_To hold you in my arms  
__You look at me, you laugh  
__Somehow I can't put you in the past _

_I'd do anything _

_To fall asleep with you  
__I know I'm not that cool  
__So maybe I should just forget you_

_I close my eyes  
__There's nothing I can do to get you  
__You're on your own  
__I close my eyes  
__There's nothing I can do to get you  
__You're on your own_

_I'll do anything _

_To hold you in my arms  
__You look at me, you laugh  
__Somehow I can't put you in the past _

_I'd do anything  
__To fall asleep with you  
__I know I'm not that cool  
__I'm not that cool_

_I'd do anything _

_To fall asleep with you  
__I'd do anything  
__There's nothing I won't do_

_I'd do anything_

_To fall asleep with you  
__I'd do anything  
__I Know you'll never feel the same way too'_

Shuichi then began to slowly drift off into a calm sleep, dreaming about Eiri.

_To Be Continued_

**Dictionary + Translations (Definitions from Wikipedia)**

[1]_Shubun no hi (__Autumnal equinox)- _This national holiday was established in 1948 as a day on which to honor one's ancestors and remember the dead. Prior to 1948, the autumnal equinox was an imperial ancestor worship festival called _Shuki korei-sai. _Held around September 23rd.

[2]_Hanami (Flower Viewing)/Cherry Blossom Festival- _Various flower festivals are held at Shinto shrines during the month of April. Excursions and picnics for enjoying flowers, particularly cherry blossoms are also common. In some places flower viewing parties are held on traditionally fixed dates. This is one of the most popular events during spring. The subject of flower viewing has long held an important place in literature, dance and the fine arts. Ikebana (flower arrangement) is also a popular part of Japanese culture and is still practiced by many people today. Some main things people do during this event are: games, folk songs, folk dance, flower displays, rides, parades, concerts, kimono shows, booths with food and other things, beauty pageant, and religious ceremonies.

[3] The early version of _Simple Plan_'s song _'I'd Do Anything'_

_Hey everyone! Thank you for reading this far, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you stay with me for the rest of this! Again, I am really sorry that it took so long for me to update this! But I did, so please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Sorry its been a while, I'm couldn't find the right system thing on my laptop… I'm stupid, I know… I'd just like you to know that this fan fiction takes place in the month of May, you'll understand why I said that later on… Heh… But this doesn't have spelling check, so please tell me if theres an error, okay? Now on with the disclaimer, -barf-.

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own _Gravitation _all characters belong to Maki Murakami, the manga-ka of this oh so fabulous manga (bow down to her!!!)._

**TRUE LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT?- CHAPTER THREE**

'_I want to love you but I better not touch (don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins'_

_Poison _by _Alice Cooper_

Such a wonderful dream. The sweet, gentle sight of Eiri was all he had dreamed about. Yet, he was not fully satisfied with just _dreaming_ about him. No. It just wasn't the same. Shuichi just wanted to see Eiri's ideal face up close, even for a split second. Just once.

_Man, I sound worse than the upnoctious Bella Swan, or whatever the fuck that whores name is. _Shuichi stiffly sat up and peered at his room. The last thing he could remember was that he was listening to his iPod, in particular, a song called _'I'd Do Anything' _by a Canadian band called _'Simple Plan'_. He pondered for a moment. Oh yeah, and he dreampt about Eiri, but you already knew that.

The bubble gum pink haired boy shakily stood up and clumsily stumbled to the Japanese styled door. _Does anybody even have these kinds of doors anymore?_ He questioned himself, but that wasn't important, what was important is that—Well he didn't actaully _know _what was impotant at the moment to tell you the sad truth, its depressing, I know. He stood in his 'thinking position' for a few secounds, minutes, hours, hell! He didn't know! Knowing him, it could have been _years_!

Aha! Now he knew what was important! It was minutes if you're still wondering, by the way. He groogily (I laugh at that word! Ha! I'll shut the fuck up now…) walked over to the stair case, and tightly grasped the railing to steadily keep his balance. _Left. Right. Left. Right. Pocky. Right.—Wait! I'm not suppose to be thinking about Pocky! (Strawberry would be nice though…)_

"Shit!" He called out as he (in slow motion) began to stumble down the maple wood stairs and down into the livingroom, which annoyed his 'oh-so perfect' named Maiko sister. Her voice was full of anger and frustration as she yelled, "Shuichi! I'm kind of busy here trying to watch a TV special on how to look beautiful in just five minutes!"

Shuichi put an effort into standing back up onto in two feet and sent a not so affective glare at his sister Maiko. His voice was full of pain from that very painful tumble down the stairs as he made a note to himself not to wear unpadded socks while walking (more like running) down a flight of stairs. _Oh how 'naïve' of me. _He thought to himself sarcasticlly.

**[At the School]**

His heart was pounding incredibly loudly, blaring through his eardrum, but he listened closely to the footsteps as they died down. He then opened the ancient wooden door a crack and peered out, if you were to be right there staring back, you would have seen a large, beautiful golden eye. Not even golden. It was a color foreign to the eye, it was much more beautiful than gold.

He gradually staggered out of the restroom and into the corridor, exposing himself to the vacantness. Bit by bit, he inched deeper into the depth of the school building, ocasionally glancing to see if anyone was in a 'to close for comfort' distance to him. All went well, until he reached the school's core.

It was a unique looking place where most students hung out during free period. If you stood in the middle, it seemed as if you were in the heart of a boulevard. There were decorative elegant couch-like benches along the sidelines. There were also decorative maple wood tables where the students placed their bags and work (and God knows what else) while seated.

What lied beyond his vision were… Teachers... Roughly about ten to thirteen of them. _"Chikusho!"_[1], Was all Eiri thought. He panicked.

**[With Shuichi]**

Shuichi hurridly slipped on his shoes in front of the main doorway of the Shindou residence and scurried out the door. The warmth of the warm May air soothed him slightly, it surrounded him as if it were a blanket sheilding him from the cruel, dark world where man ate man, one for themselves. He gradually breathed in the comforting air. _Breathe in. Breathe out. _That was the way to live. Life seemed to go by so quickly, there were hardly enough hours in a single day.

He snapped back into reality as soon as he had heard a loud honking noise from an oversized truck. Right, Shuichi has a mission to accomplish and nothing shall get in his way. Rain, snow, sleet, or hail, it didn't matter to Shuichi. All he wanted was Eiri. Such an odd name… Like the eerieness of a deep, dark depthed cave. It surely did not fit him.

He marched down the concrete sidewalks in the direction of the school's main building which was a few blocks away from his house. Shuichi surely did not know what awaited him there, and he definatly did not know that Eiri awaited there coincidentally. Fate? Destiny? No. A coincidence, nothing more, nothing less. Maybe.

**[Time skip (thank God for these) to the School]**

Eiri heard the patter of a teacher's feet emerging towards him. He drew in a sharp breath. '_Please don't let them see me.' _That's the only thing he could think about. He pushed the thought of this 'Shuichi' boy to the back of his mind. There is a time and place for everything. This happened to be neither. The footsteps stopped all to close to him. He attempted to keep his breaths long and silent.

**[To Be Continued]**

Okay! I finally got this chapter posted! Yay! Sorry for the cliffhanger… If I get lots of reviews I shall update! (I don't mean like 50 reviews, though that would be nice…) Oh! I've also statred yet another fan fiction called 'Lets Play Pretend', you should check that one out too! No flames please!


End file.
